DNJR
by alexrusso89
Summary: Team JNR have been a trio for a while now. Oscar and Ironwood decide that they are perfect to protect the Summer maiden Princess Dierdre, forming team DNJR but are they up to the task?
1. Team formation

"Looks like your about to pay the price for being friends with Carden," Ren said.

"Carden maybe we should...," Sky said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!, YOU DOLTS !" Carden screamed charging into team JNR and attacking them.

"Well that was unexpected," Ren said,

"Yeah," Jaune said " Nora! Hammer time"

"Right," Nora said opening fire with her grenade launcher.

"Is that the best you got," Dove Bronzewing said swinging his sword as Russell preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No" Jaune said, however it wasnt enough as Carden slammed his Mace down, the blast takes out Ren and Sky Lark, Nora jumps to bring her hammer down, however Russell fired ice dust from his blades knocking her back, Dove engaged Jaune in a fight but used his gun on the hilt to over power Jaune.

Suddenly a pink force split the two teams apart " Team JNR's aura has unfortunately gone into the red, the winners are team CRDL " Glynda Goodwitch said. Team CRDL celebrated the win as Carden was handed a Remenant version of the wwe big gold championship belt, Jaune looked down defeated " Mr Arc your team are expected to come to General Ironwood's office please" Glynda said before walking off.

The Beacon teams had come to Atlas. While Ruby and her friends were planning their next move, they had agreed to compete in the Vytal tournament that was being held at Alsius Academy. "Come on, We better not keep the General waiting " Ren said, Jaune and Nora both nodded, the trio then headed off to the general's office.

It was late in the afternoon when the trio walked along a hallway. General Ironwood was waiting for them. As the three saluted the general, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. General Ironwood is one of the most fiercest rangers ever, "General", Jaune began nervously, "You wanted to see us".

"I did", Ironwood replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes ". He paused and looked at the trio, "Seems I was wrong".

"General?" Jaune gulped.

Ironwood nodded, " This isn't a laughing matter", He barked, "Now lets get down to business".

"I didnt know we were fighting Huns", a voice called out. Ironwood stepped aside to reveal Oscar, the reincarnated Ozpin, "General Ironwood and I have a mission for you three, since you a team of three, we have decided that you will help and form a new team".

All four gaped at Oscar for a few moments, a little star struck to be meeting someone who they had learned about in history and tales. Once they had regained their composure, they saluted in unison, "Ozpin, i mean Oscar", Jaune stammered, "this is truly an honour".

" Mr Arc, im not joining your team" Oscar said. " Then who?" Nora asked

"Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in black tights, brown boots, a red mid drift top. She had black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a curious look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jaune's face was utter disbelief, "A welcome back would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process, "I would've liked a banner but I didn't want to push my luck".

Ironwood growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Dierdre Rozevyi", he hissed.

Princess Dierdre, the summer maiden, merely smiled, "You were expecting someone else?"


	2. Hoo boy

To say the atmosphere in the briefing room was frosty would be an understatement. Standing in front of the rest of her team, General Ironwood, Oscar and Glynda Goodwitch was the summer maiden. The identities of the maidens was secret and to the team's knowledge, Dierdre was ment to be in hiding. Yet standing in front of them without a care in the world was one of the maidens and not just any of them, it was their sworn duty to protect her.

A few more silent and tense moments followed with Dierdre gradually looking more bored by the second. Eventually the summer maiden couldn't take the quiet no longer, "Whilst I wasn't expecting a triumphant welcome, I wasn't expecting the silent treatment either", she commented, pushing herself off the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Oscar asked, "shouldn't you be still in the safe house like we agreed".

Dierdre clutched her hand against her chest, a look of mock offence flashing across her face, "Ouch Ozpin, now my feelings are hurt", but it was clear from her tone that she was anything but offended. The apparent new member of the team brushed between Nora and Ren and handed a scroll over to Jaune, "Your orders, courtesy of General Ironwood", she added.

Jaune scanned his eyes over the tablet before switching his glance to Dierdre. The dark haired woman smirked at the bemused expression on the Former team JNPR leader face and beckoned with her eyes for him to read again. Jaune sighed, he placed the scroll onto the desk, "She's our new team leader", he said with a flat tone.

"What that's it?" Nora said in shock, "Jaune has lead us is far and now your just giving the leadership to someone else".

"Not just someone else, I'm a summer maiden", Dierdre snorted. Nora's mouth flapped open at the her new team mate had used before curling into her classic lets break his legs face, "look General Ironwood, Oscar i dont understand " Ren said

Diedre shrugged, "not saying anything that isn't true". Before any of team JNR could fire off another comment, Dierdre turned sharply on her heel to indicate that she was finished with that particular conversation. Her attention instead returned to Ironwood and Oscar " So what is the team currently working on at the moment?" she asked in a professional tone that was completely contrary to anything anyone had heard come out of her mouth so far today.

The General shared an uneasy look with Oscar. "You came on a good day its team bonding", Oscar began, "the only long term assignment you and the others have is defend Remnant from the Grimm"

"Not a problem with me around", Dierdre sniffed arrogantly, "might need a few days to get them up to speed but nothing more".

"Hey talk about my friends that way", Ren snapped.

Dierdre glanced over her shoulder and shot a dismissive look towards Ren, "Wow, someone's wearing their big boy pants today". Ren seethed but was prevented from snapping back by a gentle touch on the arm from Nora. Ren's shoulders relaxed but his temper was still bubbling under the surface, "Now isn't that cute", Dierdre continued, her eyes flicking between Ren and Nora, "Got yourself a girlfriend".

That final comment broke all control that Ren had over his temper. Rage flashed across his eyes as his rage boiled to the surface, "I've had just about enough of your attitude", Ren said and Nora took a couple of aggressive steps towards Dierdre.

"Valkyrie, Ren !" Ironwood roared, "that enough from the pair of you". Ren took a couple of deep breathes to regain control over his emotions. That was especially difficult as Dierdre continued to look unrepentant, in fact she almost looked amused by the confrontation. "This is a far from ideal situation but orders are orders", the General continued. "Dierdre Rosevyi and you three will bond as a team. Once we've assessed your current skill level, we will discuss further assignments".

"Fine with me", Dierdre shrugged, "We haven't lost that much of a step in the last few months" Jaune said.

"Good cause you have a month, you have been entered on the AtlasSlam tournament", Gylnda added, "Oobleck , Port, Oscar and I will monitor your progress remotely".

Dierdre looked slightly amused, "A tournament?, really?"

"What's the matter, too early for you?" Jaune teased.

"Not in the slightest", Dierdre replied " Since you did so well agaisnt team CRDL "

" We were a man down " Ren pointed out.

"Now I suggest you go and get some rest, it's been a long day", Ironwood added with a fatherly tone. The Jaune and Nora saluted General Ironwood with Ren's salute being a middle finger to Ironwood before leaving the room, getting a snigger out of Dierdre. It didn't take much to recognise that the team were still unhappy with the orders, they were barely a few metres away before they began complaining loudly to each other.

" Guys we can make this work ok?" Jaune said " Even if I'm not leading i can still be the strategist of the team " He added, Dierdre walked along in front of them listening to them, she quickly spun around causing Jaune, Nora and Ren to jump back.

" Lets get some rest ok " Dierdre said before walking off " See you tomorrow " she called out.


	3. Bonding begins

Jaune has been stuck in an endless loop of his own doing. For a long time he had been forced to re live Pyrrah's death over and over again. He had only been brought out of it by Nora and Ren getting involved.

Dierdre opened her eyes. She sat up. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was October.

"What…" she said.

she looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

Dierdre sighed, considering the atlas city wasn't a mess it meant Grimm hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things.

And so she began to her usual thing…

As Jaune, Nora and Ren walked the Streets, they wondered would Salem's forces target them more now they were with a maiden?.

Even if there was no attack they still had to protect her.

Maybe they could finally be worry free after.

"Looky what i found." Said a voice.

Jaune turned around to Nora.

"You ok." Said Red, "All of this was so sudden after all."

"What?" asked Jaune" Yes im fine, we just need to focus on protecting Dierdre."

Nora blinked.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"We will protect her after everything we have been through so far." Explained Ren

Jaune just stood there processing the information.

Before Jaune could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the park . Suddenly a giant snake grimm popped out…

It was a new form.

Jaune froze as the snake was about to bite down… however suddenly it hit, being knocked back by Nora.

"What?" asked Jaune.

"You All right?" said Ren , "Lets take care of this!"

The three of them nodded.

With that Jaune became the distraction for Nora and Ren..

"Wow… this a good one." Said Ren .

Red drew his gun blade and fired at the witch, before charging in for a slash attack. The blades sliced up the snake real good.

"Finish her!" yelled Jaune. Nora jumped with her hammer , she launched an attack, cracks appeared all along the snake's body slicing it into pieces. When they finished defeating the snake, Jaune couldn't help but to stare at Ren and Nora.

"Think its Salem." Said Ren.

"Unfortunately" Jaune said, technically it wasn't a lie after all.

That was when they heard a laugh.

"Hohoho!"

They turned to see Deirdre .

"Why do you two always argue?" asked Dierdre

"What " said Ren

" That was impressive, you three work well as a team" Dierdre said

" Yep" Nora said " But your part of the team now too"

" So feel like joining the team?" Ren asked

"Yes." Sighed Jaune, "We were all thinking that."

Dierdre looked at her recently formed team " You know Jaune is a pretty good strategist" she said, Nora smiled " Ok i get it i can be difficult " Dierdre said " But Ill try and be nicer " She said " And we can be a better team " Jaune said, all four nodded.

" Well we have that tournament coming up " Ren said.

" Team Danger is going to win " Nora said.


End file.
